Conventional cellular network systems are generally complex. They typically consist of many separate network components, requiring highly trained technical personnel to configure, install, operate and maintain. The set-up process can be time-consuming and complicated as the personnel will typically need to physically connect several hardware components using cables or wires, and then start up and configure each component separately and ensure that the components are connected and that the system is functional and properly configured. It may take several days or weeks to install and configure a new cellular network.
Generally, cellular network systems are also physically large. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional cellular network system 20 having a core network 21, radio base station 22 and transmission tower 23. Core network 21 is connected to radio base station 22 via a transmission network 25. Core network components 24 of core network 21 can fill entire floor-to-ceiling cabinets or even large rooms. Radio base stations are also typically very large. The size of such components makes it difficult to transport them to some areas where cellular networks may be needed. Typical cellular network systems include several geographically-distributed stations in order to be able to provide cellular coverage to a particular area.
Due to their large size and complexity, conventional cellular network systems are impractical to set up in situations where communication services are required on short notice and/or situations where the networks are to be operated by personnel with little or no training in cellular network systems. Such situations might arise in emergency response or disaster relief situations or in other situations where temporary communication services are required. For example, workers who are deployed in remote areas without cellular network coverage may want to communicate with one another and/or with other persons outside of their area using a cellular device. The workers may require communication services immediately upon arriving at their destination, but may not have the time or the expertise required to set up a conventional cellular network system. In addition, it may be too impractical to transport all of the cellular network system components to the remote area in which the workers are deployed.
There is a general desire for cellular network systems and apparatus that address at least some of the aforementioned problems.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.